Shiteru
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: Ejem soy horrible en los resumenes solo es una sasodei//AU solo lean n n y dejen reviews


**Ola chicas y chicos si hay alguno n_n bueno bueno mi nombre es Aiko tal vez algunos ya me conocen y se preguntaran "Y Akio o.O?" bueno el esta ocupado en problemas familiares y vaya que problemas… ok yo no soy chismosa además no me gusta andar contando cosas de los demás a los cuatro vientos…**

**Este es otro shot sasodei… esta vez creado solo por mi como disculpa por no actualizar… y mientras esperan el próximo capitulo ¡disfruten el fic! n_n**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Shiteru

Deidara es un joven de 19 años, estudia y tiene amigos como cualquier chico común de su edad, su cabello es largo y rubio, ojos azules levemente rasgados y de apariencia un poco afeminada que a veces daban lugar a ciertas confusiones.

Vivía solo en la ciudad, hace unos años se había mudado ahí para estudiar la universidad ya que en su antiguo hogar con sus padres no había alguna cercana. Como todos los días, salio de su departamento y camino rumbo a la escuela, en la calle solía encontrarse con típicas personas apuradas empujando a todo aquel que ose en atravesarse por su camino, alguna que otra persona caminando simplemente sin prisa alguna y claro, estudiantes.

Llego a la universidad después de haber caminado quince minutos, entro al salón pero… había algo raro, Tobi no le había saltado encima gritando como loco "¡senpai, senpai!" ni siquiera Hidan molestándolo con algún comentario sobre su apariencia o a Konan con sus típicos gritos y chismes… por fin un día tranquilo pensó, pero al parecer saco conclusiones sin pensar en menos de un segundo sintió un cuerpo tirársele encima mientras abrazaba o mas bien estrujaba…

-¡Senpai~!-grito un chico de cabellos negros y con una extraña mascara en forma de espiral mientras abrazaba al rubio.

-Ya bájate Tobi no vez que vas a lastimar a la rubia-dijo un joven de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y ojos entre violetas y rosas.

-¡Dei-chan sigues tan kawaii como siempre!-dijo una chica de cabello y ojos azules.

-Konan… te vi ayer, no puedo cambiar mucho de la noche a la mañana un-

-Jeje perdón-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero después volvió a su alegría natural-Oh Dei-chan ¿adivina que?-pregunto con entusiasmo

-Konan no me interesa quien esta saliendo con quien y que a su vez la engaña con tal persona o cualquier otro chisme un-

-No es nada de eso-dijo-hace poco conocí a una persona, el es fotógrafo y esta buscando a alguien que quiera ser su modelo me dijo que le iba a pagar muy bien-termino con una sonrisa

-¿Y porque me lo dices un? ¿Vas a pedirle el trabajo?-

-Si, Konan se vería magnifica en una revista XXX-se mofo Hidan que raramente había estado callado

-En primera yo no voy a solicitar el trabajo-dijo la peliazul ofendida-Y además el no toma esa clase de fotografías-termino mirando a Deidara de nuevo-Yo lo decía por Dei-

-¿¡Que!?-grite

-Pobre rubia si entra a trabajar ahí seguro el fotógrafo se lo viola-volvió a burlarse el albino

-Sabes que Hidan, mejor vete de aquí… esto a ti no te incumbe-dijo mientras le daba empujoncitos-Y tu Tobi… ¿Tobi?-

Tobi estaba parado observando un punto clave del salón comiendo rebanadas de aire y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, que, en pocas palabras se quedo ido. Los otros dos lo miraron raro y continuaron hablando sin tomarle importancia al buen chico.

-¿Lo harás Dei?-pregunto ilusionada, Deidara lo dudo un momento-Por favor Dei el necesita un modelo urgentemente y tu necesitas un empleo-era cierto Deidara necesitaba dinero, además la propuesta de Konan no se veía tan mal, solo le tomarían fotos y ya.

-Suena bien un-contesto con una sonrisa

-¡Perfecto! Te llevare a conocerlo después de clases-

La clase empezó, continuo y termino aburrida, Deidara se la paso viajando en el mundo de aburridolandia el lugar mágico donde todos los alumnos van en las clases extremadamente aburridas, estuvo masticando el lápiz hasta el punto que casi se lo comía… hasta que por fin, el sonido que todos adoran… el timbre que da por terminada la clase.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos con cara de zombis mientras se arrastraban por el salón hacia el pasillo. Deidara se reunió con Tobi ya que les tocaba la siguiente clase juntos, se despidieron de sus otros amigos y partieron hacia los casilleros para recoger algunos libros. Llegaron y Deidara se dispuso a buscar los tan no apreciados libros pero encontró algo mas…

-¿Qué es esto un?-pregunto mientras sostenía un objeto plano como de una pulgada de grueso

-Una galleta-dijo Tobi

El rubio miro detenidamente el objeto, lo olfateo y…-¡Puaj! Huele horrible un-dijo mientras alejaba el objeto de su cuerpo-No será la naranja que se te perdió en mi casillero hace meses-en efecto, la susodicha naranja había permanecido tanto tiempo ahí que se había vuelto tan seca, negra y dura que ahora parecía una galleta.

-Que asco senpai tire eso-el rubio obedeció y aventó la galleta hacia atrás como si nada de repente se escucho un "¡AUCH!" Deidara se volteo y fingió no haber hecho nada malo. Mientras revisaba su casillero sintió como alguien ponía sus brazos a sus costados y empujaba su cuerpo pegándolo contra los casilleros-Hola mi Dei-dijo una voz a su oído. El rubio frunció el seño, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era.

-Itachi-gruño

-Vamos Dei ¿que paso con lo nuestro?-dijo con burla mientras voltea al rubio para verlo a la cara

-Que yo recuerde nunca a habido algo entre nosotros un-mascullo enojado

-Pero se que quieres-dijo mientras empujaba mas el cuerpo del menor contra los casilleros

-¡Suéltame bastardo!-grito

-¿Senpai?-dijo Tobi asomándose hacia donde esta el rubio-¡Itachi suelta a mi senpai!-grito mientras se acercaba

-Ya viene tu amigo raro-dijo el pelinegro

-Tobi no es raro-murmuro

-¡Deja a senpai!-dijo con rabia

-No estorbes niño-dijo fastidiado-¡Kisame!-de pronto salio un tipo alto con apariencia de tiburón

-Hola Itachi ¿te ayudo en algo?-pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes filosos

-Encárgate del raro-ordeno el Uchiha. Kisame sonrío malvadamente

-Como ordenes-dijo mientras se acercaba a Tobi quien permanecía como una estatua, Kisame levanto la mano dándole un golpe y sacando a volar la mascara de Tobi. Tobi se quedo con la cabeza volteada y rostro serio, Deidara se pego mas (si era posible) a los casilleros ahora por voluntad no por que lo estuvieran empujando.

-Grave error un-murmuro el rubio, el sabia que por mas inocente que pareciera Tobi no lo era. El es su mejor amigo y lo conocía muy bien, lo peor que podían hacerle era quitarle su mascara.

-Que te pasa chico-dijo Kisame con burla-¿Te enojaste porque te tire tu mascara?-termino mientras se acercaba mas a Tobi, este en un rápido movimiento volteo la cara tomando a Kisame por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia el para terminar dándole un rodillazo en el estomago. Kisame retrocedió mientras se agarraba la parte golpeada, le había dolido, y mucho-Maldito-dijo con el poco aire que le dejo el golpe.

Pero para tobi eso no fue suficiente, se acerco hacia el peliazul y le dio un golpe en el rostro después otro en el estomago.

-Maldito niño si sabe pelear-dijo Itachi mientras soltaba a Deidara para ayudar a su amigo. Deidara por su parte tenia la cara tapada con una mano, si alguien iba a ver así a su mejor amigo no iba a ser el, y no le decía de broma ya que alrededor de la pelea había una buena cantidad de espectadores, al rato llegaron Konan y Hidan que se habían enterado de la pelea, en esa escuela las noticias viajaban a la velocidad de la luz.

-Deidara que paso-dijo Konan alarmada

-Kisame le dio un golpe a Tobi y un… bueno mira por ti misma-apunto a la mascara que reposaba en el suelo y después a Tobi

-Uh-oh esto se va a poner feo-

-¿Y Hidan un?-pregunto el rubio

-Fue a ayudar a Tobi-contesto rápidamente mientras tomaba la mascara del suelo-¡Hidan!-grito para llamar su atención, el albino volteo y Konan levanto la mascara para que la viera, Hidan abrió mucho los ojos y después volteo a ver a Tobi ¡ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no traía la mascara!

-Que bueno que estoy del lado de Tobi-murmuro mientras esquivaba un golpe de Kisame aunque no pudo evadirlo del todo y recibió un poco de daño en el hombro derecho.

Golpes, patadas, codazos, piquetes de ojos… ok lo ultimo no… en lo que llegaban los maestros y demás autoridades de la escuela los otros ya se habían molido a golpes, ya tarde llegaron dos maestros.

-¡Kakashi haz algo!-grito unos de los maestros al otro profesor

-Esta bien Iruka…-dijo mientras pensaba que hacer, en eso observo a Tobi el era un alumno suyo… definitivamente tenia que hacer algo-Dale duro Tobi… ¡en la cara en la cara!-si el tenia todo bajo control

-¡¡Se supone que debes detenerlos no motivarlos!!-grito Iruka mientras corría a detener al pelea. Después llegaron otros maestros y la pelea llego a su fin pero claro se llevaron a los cuatro y a Deidara que ni culpa tenia a la dirección.

En la dirección…

El director de la escuela se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras los cinco castigados estaban del otro lado obvio, solo habían dos sillas frente al escritorio y estas eran ocupadas por Tobi e Itachi, Kisame estaba enseguida de Itachi mientras Hidan y Deidara enseguida de Tobi, el rubio revisaba algunas heridas leves que tenia Tobi.

El director era un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules en su escritorio había una placa con su nombre grabado _prof. Namikaze Minato_ pero la mayoría le decía yondaime.

-Muy bien chicos pueden explicarme ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el director con calma

-Este niño casi me muele los huesos a golpes-grito Kisame apuntando acusadoramente a Tobi

-Tobi se defendió-contesto el buen chico que aun no traía su mascara

-Nomás te tire la mascara-volvió a gritar

-Orden-dijo el director con calma como siempre

-Además Itachi estaba molestando a senpai-

-Orden-

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa lo que Itachi-san haga?!-

-Orden-

-Pero cuando molestan a senpai entonces si me importa-

-¡¡ORDEN!!-silencio sepulcral-¡Madara, Kisame silencio los dos!-grito haciendo que ambos chicos se callaran-Bien, Deidara podías decirme que paso-ordeno volviendo a su calma habitual.

-Si un-después Deidara contó toda la historia desde que Itachi llego hasta que empezó la pelea…-… y eso sin contar el acoso de Itachi un-finalizo

-¿Acoso?... ¿Itachi, acosas a Deidara?-

-Claro que no-dijo Itachi

-¡Claro que si un!!!-grito Deidara

-Deidara tranquilízate-dijo yondaime

-¡Que me tranquilice! ¡no tiene ni idea de lo horrible que se siente ir caminando hacia tu casa y sentir dos ojos encima de ti!-Deidara exploto-¡Al principio creí que me estaba volviendo paranoico, después que me di cuenta que era Itachi, preferí mil veces estar paranoico en vez de que me acosara este enfermo!-apunto a Itachi

-Oh bien-dijo con un poco de sorpresa-Ya pueden retirarse… excepto tu Itachi, aun tengo cosas que hablar contigo-los demás salieron-¡Ah!... ¡Madara!-

-Tobi-murmuro

-Esta bien Tobi… mejor ve con la enfermera para que te revise esas heridas, igual ustedes Kisame y Hidan-los demás asintieron

-No debiste de haber hecho eso Tobi-le regaño el rubio aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido

-Tobi no va a dejar que le hagan daño senpai-Tobi le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ten tu mascara-Tobi la tomo y la puso en su lugar, el resto del día paso sin novedades la tarde igual hasta que Deidara se reunió con Konan…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Deidara y Konan estaban en una cafetería, el local era sencillo había unas mesas y algunos sillones la mayoría de las personas eran grupos de amigos que se reunían después de clases o del trabajo para platicar un rato, era un lugar muy acogedor Deidara se sentía muy a gusto ahí.

-Deidara discúlpame voy al baño-anuncio Konan

-Si no importa un-

Konan fue hacia los sanitarios mientras tanto Deidara se dedico a observar el menú, se le hizo agua la boca en la carta se veían excelentes platillos que con solo verlos te daba ganas de pedirlos todos, distintos tipos de café, malteadas, helado, pasteles y muchas cosas mas, la campana de la puerta sonó anunciando que alguien había entrado al local, Deidara por reflejo volteo y vio entrar a un joven pelirrojo que no debería pasar los 21 años no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió viendo el menú.

El recién llegado observo con la mirada todo el restaurante como buscando alguna cara conocida, le llamo a una de las meseras que andaban por ahí preguntando sobre un nombre, la mesera, una joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos señalo la mesa donde se encontraba Deidara, el pelirrojo asintió y le dio las gracias, después fue hacia la mesa de Deidara que acababa de ordenar a una de las meseras un frappe de chocolate.

-Gracias-le dijo a la mesera con una sonrisa esta se la devolvió y fue por su postre

-Disculpa señorita-dijo una voz a su lado-Usted debe ser amiga de Konan

El rubio volteo un poco enojado porque lo acababan de confundir con una chica, mientras muy al contrario que el rubio el pelirrojo acababa de ver el ser mas hermoso de que había visto se quedo prácticamente embobado mientras analizaba cada rasgo de su cara y suplicaba que fuera la amiga de Konan que trabajaría con el.

-Si lo soy…-el otro no pudo haber estado mas feliz-…pero… soy hombre un-el fotógrafo abrió mucho los ojos

-Ah… perdón-se disculpo

-No importa me pasa casi siempre un-respondió con una leve sonrisa-Pero siéntese Konan regresa en un rato fue al baño-el mayor tomo asiento…

-Akasuna no Sasori-se presento extendiendo la mano

-Yamanaka Deidara-respondió tomando la mano como saludo. Empezaron a platicar y después llego Konan

-Veo que ya se conocieron-dijo muy alegre los otros dos asintieron-Me siento muy apenada pero, me acaba de suceder un inconveniente y tengo que irme-

-No importa- respondió Sasori

-En serio lo siento-dijo ella

-Ya ve Konan un, te veo mañana en la escuela-

-Esta bien, adiós-se retiro de ahí

-¿Y bien… aceptas el trabajo?-pregunto Sasori pidiendo que fuera un si

-Si un-contesto con una sonrisa

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y así Sasori y Deidara comenzaron a trabajar juntos, Sasori siempre invitaba al rubio a comer después de las sesiones fotográficas, estaba mas que maravillado con la belleza natural del rubio le tomaba cuantas fotos podía algunas se las guardaba para el, no le importaba que el rubio fuera hombre estaba enamorado de el y le encantaba.

Pasaron unos meses desde que Deidara trabajaba con Sasori ambos se encontraban en la casa del pelirrojo revelando algunas fotos, el rubio cargaba algunos paquetes de fotos y Sasori otros, se dirigían hacia la habitación de Sasori para poder verlas con mas tranquilidad.

-Deidara sostén bien las fotos o te vas a caer-le advirtió Sasori

-Estoy bien un-pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con un pequeño escalón que había en la entrada de la habitación de Sasori haciendo que cayera y botara todos los paquetes de fotos recién reveladas. Sasori por intentar salvar al rubio soltó las fotos que el traía para atrapar a Deidara, pero este ya iba muy abajo cuando el pelirrojo logro alcanzarlo y ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo uno sobre otro se miraron fijamente.

Sasori sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y Deidara no podía estar mas rojo.

-Y-yo lo siento un-dijo Deidara un poco apenado intentando levantarse pero fue detenido por Sasori que puso una mano sobre su abdomen evitando que el rubio se le escapara.

-No importa-susurro mientras acercaba más su rostro al de Deidara

-Danna-Deidara se sonrojo más, sus labios apenas rozaban los de Sasori

-Shhh… silencio-susurro sobre lo labios del mas joven para después besarlos, Deidara abrió mucho los ojos ¡Sasori lo estaba besando! Era como un sueño hecho realidad tenia que admitir que se había enamorado de Sasori después de unas semanas de trabajar con el… ¡que idiota, Sasori lo estaba besando y el tirado haciendo nada!

Deidara rodeo el cuello de Sasori con sus brazos pegándolo mas a el, este un poco sorprendido entendió que con eso le decía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, levanto al rubio del suelo haciendo que quedara acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras continuaba besándolo ahora con mas pasión e introduciendo su lengua a la boca de su amante, tomo a Deidara de la cintura y lo atrajo mas hacia el profundizando mas (¿mas? o.o) el beso, se separaron por falta de oxigeno de sus labio quedo un pequeño rastro de saliva que Sasori no tardo en cortar para besar ahora el cuellos del rubio.

-Aaahh-dio leve gemido que fue música para los oídos de Sasori

Sasori tomo a su rubio en brazos y lo condujo hasta la cama donde lo sentó y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez de forma mas dulce-Te amo-le susurro al rubio que sonríe con los ojos entreabiertos

-También te amo un-rodeo su cuello y Sasori lo rodeo a el por la cintura uniéndose en un calido abrazo (recuerden que Deidara esta sentado al borde de la cama y Sasori parado frente a el y ahora están abrazados) estuvieron así un rato abrazándose, se separaron, Sasori sintió una manos desabrochando su camisa volteo hacia abajo y vio a Deidara quitando los botones con una expresión dulce en su rostro, cuando termino de desabrochar su camisa lo tomo del mentón dándole un calido beso en los labios, sintió las manos del rubio acariciando su pecho siguió besando su rostro hasta llegar a su oreja.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto suavemente no quería obligar a Deidara a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Deidara no contesto solo retiro la camisa de Sasori en un suave movimiento y volteaba a verlo a los ojos, Sasori no necesito mas empujo suavemente a su pareja hasta quedar acostados en la cama donde empezó un intercambio de caricias y besos hasta que terminaron ambos cuerpos desnudos.

Palabras susurradas al oído, un fuerte sonrojo, un grito mitad dolor mitad placer, ambos cuerpos meciéndose con movimientos frenéticos, Deidara no paraba de gemir y Sasori entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido, el placer aumentaba cada vez mas hasta que el momento culmino haciendo a ambos cuerpos alcanzar el tan deseado orgasmo.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!!-Deidara grito aferrandose al cuello de Sasori.

Sasori salio del interior de su rubio acostándose enseguida de el mientras ambos normalizaban sus respiraciones. Deidara se acerco a Sasori recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Te amo-

-También te amo-ambos cuerpos se acomodaron para dormir abrazados.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sasori y Deidara llevaban dos semanas saliendo Hidan, Tobi y Konan ya sabían eran sus amigos y podía tener confianza en ellos. Konan se volvió loca cuando se entero, ahí fue cuando Deidara se dio cuenta de que su amiga era una fanática del yaoi, incluso les había pedido que se dieran un beso frente a ella, Deidara al principio no quiso pero Sasori lo tomo por sorpresa y lo besó frente a Konan el pobre estaba tan rojo que incluso podía compararse con el cabello de Sasori, Konan al parecer le agarro gusto porque no fue el único beso que pidió ni la única que vio esos besos. Un día les había pedido que se dieran uno bien, no de piquito como siempre, cuando al fin pudo convencer a la pareja y estos estaban pegados hasta con silicón paso por ahí Itachi que se puso verde de celos, se armo toda una escena, y los celos de Sasori no sirvieron de mucho.

Sasori le propuso a Deidara que fuera a vivir con el quien acepto gustoso, ahora ambos viven juntos y muy felices y pues ya saben esos típicos finales de _y vivieron felices por siempre…_ nomás que en este cuento viajaron a todos lados, a la playa, al campo al la feria; donde Dei vomito porque comió y no espero 20 minutos para subirse a un juego como los buenos chicos… o eso le dijo Tobi.

Owari

**Al fin termine… me salio lago espero le haya gustado y si puedo traeré mas shots tan kawaiis como este reviews por favor así seguiré escribiendo…**

**Aclaraciones: aunque Ino no salga ella y Dei son hermanos, Tobi es Madara, las revistas XXX son revistas porno y no me acuerdo que mas… si tienen dudas, por review n-n**

**Reviews? Palabras de aliento para Akio? Aviso que no murió nadie de su familia solo pss… acuérdense que no soy chismosa solo… creo que una persona de fanfiction además de yo sabe… si nomás Usagi-Dei n_n**

**Ok nos vemos manden reviews**

**Sayo!**


End file.
